


Of Surprise Entrances and Power Plays

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [52]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn arrives at the Arbor Wilds ahead of schedule.  Can she get Cullen to focus on her rather than work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Surprise Entrances and Power Plays

**Author's Note:**

> This one is smuttier than my typical fare, so I bumped the rating to Mature. Just a warning in case that isn't your thing.

“Inquisitor!” the guard yelled after Evelyn lowered the hood of the standard issue Inquisition cloak she was wearing.

“Yes. Could you please keep your voice down? I’m trying to avoid attention.” Evelyn insisted.

“Certainly, your worship. We weren’t expecting you for several days. You simply surprised me.”

Evelyn pulled her hood back over her head and moved through the camp with stealthy alacrity. She finally spotted what was surely the Commander’s tent at the center of camp. Smiling to herself, she approached the large tent and listened through the canvas for the voices inside. A woman was giving a report about the day’s skirmishes. Evelyn continued to eavesdrop until she heard Cullen’s voice. _There you are._

Lowering her hood and moving to the tent’s opening, she held her fingers to her lips warning the guards to remain silent. Cullen and his officers were examining a large map on the table and didn’t notice Evelyn’s entrance. Capitalizing on their distraction, Evelyn fade stepped beside Cullen then placed her hand on his sword arm while saying, “How are things, Commander?”

Cullen nearly jumped out of his skin. “Maker’s breath, Evelyn!” Then remembering his men were present, he added, “Inquisitor, we weren’t expecting your arrival for another three days.”

Evelyn fluttered her eyelashes at him while taking off her cloak. She had wanted to throw him off balance with her arrival. Knowing his weaknesses, she was wearing a form fitting red velvet mage’s robe with a scooped neckline that revealed much of her neck and shoulders as well as a hint of cleavage. To emphasize that point, Evelyn had selected a pendant that hung just above where she knew Cullen’s eyes would trail. Her hair was down in loose waves and perfumed with gardenias and Andraste’s grace. 

Watching Cullen’s pupils dilate at the sight of her, Evelyn felt powerful and seductive. Tossing her hair slightly and allowing her hand to trail down his arm before dropping to her side, she let her lips curl in a coy smile. They hadn’t been together for nearly a month and hadn’t been intimate for longer than that. _He’d better get the hint and call this meeting to a close._

Cullen recognized Evelyn’s power play, but he preferred to be in charge of this aspect of their relationship. _She thinks I’ll drop everything because she shows up smelling wonderful and wears a low cut dress. Clearly, she underestimates my self control. Let’s see how well you wait, love._ Smirking slightly, he said, “We were just discussing preparations for your arrival, Inquisitor. Murphy, could you please give the scouting report on the Temple?”

Knowing that Cullen was being purposefully obtuse, Evelyn’s eyes narrowed. _Oh no, you don’t, Commander. Two can play this game._ While acting completely engrossed in Murphy’s presentation, Evelyn conjured a small amount of electricity - just enough to tingle - along Cullen’s inner thigh. Looking out the corner of her eye, she saw Cullen shift uncomfortably. _Check. Your move, dear._

Cullen had very little lyrium left in his system, but he judged he might be able to silence her still. Placing his hand gently on her back, he called on his templar skills to disrupt her spell casting. Her gasp and the lack of tingling along his groin told him that he had been successful. He then moved his hand further down her back and then subtly swatted her rear. _Patience is a virtue, love._

_That templar bastard just silenced and spanked me._ Evelyn was both incensed and aroused. _Fine. If you aren’t going to play fairly..._ Evelyn moved away from the map and behind his men to a table that had a decanter of brandy. She poured herself a glass and then made sure Cullen was watching her when she stirred the glass with her finger and then trailed that finger between her breasts, up her neck, and to her lips. With a smirk, she opened her mouth and sucked on her finger before letting it drag over her lips. All the while, she steadily held Cullen’s gaze. Biting her lip, she briefly dropped her eyes to his groin before reestablishing eye contact and raising an eyebrow. Noticing that Cullen had stopped breathing, she thought, _Check, my sweet._

_Minx._ Cullen broke eye contact with Evelyn, took a deep breath, and bit the inside of his cheek to help him concentrate. “Thank you, Murphy. You mentioned some ruins outside the temple that were sheltering Red Templars. Were you able to get an estimate on their strength?” Cullen asked while pointedly avoiding Evelyn’s gaze. _I will finish this meeting even if you strip naked right here. You will wait for me, love._

As Murphy gave his scouts’ estimates of enemy numbers and types, Cullen avoided looking at Evelyn which only made her more determined to get her fiance’s attention. She emptied the glass of brandy and walked to the opposite corner of the tent to where Cullen’s cot and foot locker sat. She kneeled down and tried to open the chest. As she hoped, it was locked. Returning to Cullen’s side, she asked innocently, “Where’s the key to your foot locker?”

“It’s in my pocket,” Cullen began to reach for the key as he answered. Knowing what his answer would be, Evelyn slid her her hand under his mantle and into his pocket while allowing her breasts to just barely brush his back. Spending a fraction of a second longer with her hand in his pants’ pocket than finding the key required, Evelyn retrieved the key and walked back to the chest. 

_Seriously, Ev? That wasn’t even subtle. My soldiers are right here. If I dismiss them now, they’ll know exactly why I did._ Cullen wrote down Murphy’s estimates and then asked Briony if she had been able to speak with the quartermaster about how well supplied they were. Briony stated that obtaining more healing and regenerative potions might prove wise and handed Cullen a detailed supply list from the quartermaster for him to review later. 

Evelyn spoke up and said, “I brought more restoratives and healing potions with me.” She continued to dig around in Cullen’s foot locker which he found incredibly distracting. _What is she trying to find in there?_

“How did you get more potions, Inquisitor? I thought we’d nearly emptied Skyhold’s stores.” Cullen asked. _Has she given up on seducing me? I didn’t want that._

“I called in some favors.” Evelyn closed the chest and stood having finally found what she wanted. _This had better work._

“I’ll let you continue your meeting without me. Good evening, soldiers. Commander, here is your key.” Evelyn said while placing the key wrapped in what she had retrieved from the trunk in Cullen’s hand.

Evelyn had almost made it out of the tent when she heard Cullen say emphatically, “Meeting dismissed.” _Checkmate._ Evelyn thought triumphantly. 

 

She stood still and waited for Cullen to begin their next game.

The soldiers filed out of the tent. As they passed and saluted Evelyn, she smiled and thanked them for their work. Cullen watched his soldiers leave. He was irritated and intrigued by the message she had sent when returning his key. Irritated because she had won the game. He’d ended the meeting earlier than he planned. Intrigued because the length of yellow braided cord with which she had wrapped the key held promise.

Slowly unwinding the cord which had been a sign of his rank with the templars, he approached Evelyn who had yet to move. “So you got me to dismiss my men. Satisfied?” he said in a rough whisper. 

“No.” Evelyn responded continuing to hold herself completely still.

“No?” he asked with a smirk while he stepped out of the tent to address his guards. Evelyn pressed her lips together as she struggled to hear the orders he was giving to the guards. _He had better be telling them that he is not to be disturbed._

Instead of issuing any commands, Cullen stepped over to his guards and began to make small talk. He knew his soldiers well, so the questions he asked were specific to the men. The guards chatted amiably about their families and hobbies with the Commander. Evelyn stared at Cullen but didn’t move. He kept his hands behind his back as he spoke giving Evelyn a full view of the yellow cord he had unwrapped from the key. She watched as he slowly tied slip knots at the ends of the cord. Once he finished, she saw him deliberately coil the cord into his large left hand. 

With each movement Cullen made, Evelyn felt her breath grow more shallow. She wanted to race out and drag him back into the tent, but that would be an automatic forfeit in their current game. Instead she remained in place, imagining what would happen when he broke. Distracting herself, she twirled a few strands of hair around her finger while thinking about whether he’d bother to remove his armor before he took her. She could tell he was on edge.

With easy conversation topics with the guards exhausted, Cullen took a glance back at Evelyn. She hadn’t moved but was watching him intently while toying with her hair. _Good girl, that’s more what I expect._ He acknowledged her patience with a tip of his head and finally told the guards that he was not taking further reports that evening.

He ambled back to the tent while keeping his eyes fixed on Evelyn trying to gauge her mood. He had taken a calculated risk by speaking with the guards rather than immediately seeing to Evelyn. If he had made her wait too long, she would be petulant and unreceptive. If he had timed things correctly, she would be incredibly aroused and completely malleable. Although her body language was a little stiff, her eyes were twinkling with mischief. _Perfect._ he thought while a smug grin appeared on his lips. 

“I’ve missed you, love,” he said tenderly as he lowered the flap to the tent. 

“Is that why you’ve kept me waiting?” she said with mock annoyance. 

“No,” he answered while his lips nearly touched hers, “I just wanted to give you an opportunity to imagine what I’ll do to you.” He moved his lips along her neck almost making contact but instead leaving her to feel only his breath against her skin, “I’m impressed with the restraint you’ve shown after that display you made taking my key.” 

“You didn’t seem to be catching my hints.” she said while willing herself to not arch toward him.

He chuckled. Feeling the vibrations from his laugh along her neck, Evelyn shivered. _Damn it. Maybe he didn’t notice._

“Are you chilled, love?” Cullen teased. Evelyn closed her eyes and concentrated on slowing her breathing. Her heart was racing, and she felt flushed. She didn’t want to break. Not yet.

“No, I’m fine,” she said as cooly as she could manage. Seeing an opportunity to regain control, she stepped back from Cullen. 

_Oh no, you don’t._ Cullen thought. He grabbed Evelyn about the waist and pulled her close to him making sure that his thigh went between her legs. She trembled and fought the urge to rut against him. “Something you want, love?” he asked while pressing his thigh against her sex. Evelyn moaned. He moved his leg against her again which elicited a quiver and a mumbled, “Please...” from Evelyn.

“What was that, love? I couldn’t quite hear you,” he said fully aware that she was already begging for his attentions. When she didn’t respond quickly, he moved his leg away from her which made Evelyn give a disappointed whimper in spite of herself.

Cullen smiled inwardly. He had her. They didn’t always have these little power struggles before sex, but when they did... _Maker._ Cullen felt himself getting even more aroused by the thoughts of previous games. Ones where she’d won, and he’d snapped - taking her fast and hard against a wall, in a stairway,or even in front of a statue of Andraste _I’m sure that’s its own category of blasphemy_ simply because he couldn’t wait another second longer. Or those where he won and spent hours coaxing her to come repeatedly - leaving her limp and glistening when he finished. He loved their games. There were no losers.


End file.
